Sun Prince, version finale
by Hotaru-no-kata
Summary: Bon, vous avez peut-être déjà lu Sun Prince, dont le titre même est une honte pour la langue de Shakespear. Oubliez là alors, pour ne lire que celle-ci. Voilà le vrai Sun Prince...Bon, je sais, je ne présenterais pour le prix Goncourt au niveau résumé.


_Sun Prince_

_Couple:_ Severus et… Surprise !

_Rating:_ K+

_Dislamer:_ Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et les chanson à Lionel Florence, Patrice Guirao et à toute la troupe du Roi Soleil.

_Note:_ Cette histoire m'aura valut des gris, une hystérie, un « je m'en contre-feu » complet et une tentative de strangulation… les gens sont vraiment des psychopathes.

_Il était une fois_

_C'est comme ça qu'une histoire_

_Commence…_

Elle était toujours là, devant lui. Elle échangeait parfois des regard avec lui. C'est elle qui fit le premier pas, une soirée de retenue. C'est elle qui le soutint lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya sa rage au travers de la Marque en apprenant sa trahison. C'est elle qui l'écouta, le consola…

_Si j'étais un mystère _

_Quel courage aurais tu pour me connaître _

_Je peux être moi-même de visage _

_Ou te rester étrangère… _

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Lorsque le changement sera fait…

- Je n'ai aucune hésitation.

- Un héritier ?

- Pas encore.

- Une femme ?

-… J'espère….

Ragnarok dévisagea le sorcier et put se venter de lui avoir vue un bref sourire rêveur. Dans la poche de sa sévère robe de sorcier, Severus Snape, nouvellement Prince, jouait nerveusement avec l'écrin de velours…

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit _

_Impossible amour _

_Mais amour infinie _

_S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permit _

_Indicible est l'amour _

_C'est-ce qu'ils nous auront apprit… _

- Oui !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Severus l'embrassa doucement, mais c'est elle qui approfondit le baiser. Le sorcier la laissa prendre les devants, trop occupé à profiter de son odeur, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Il sentit les fines mains blanches se glisser sur sa nuque, et glissa les siennes sur le creux de ses reins. Une douce et enivrante chaleur les irradia et, sans rompre leur échange, il l'amena vers la chambre de ses appartements professoraux.

_Alors, d'accord, _

_Qu'une danse emporte ma vie _

_Et je suivrais la danse _

_Et qu'importe ce qu'ils en pensent _

_Alors, d'accord, _

_Qu'une danse m'attache à lui _

_Et je suivrais ses pas _

_Malgré ce que l'on dira…_

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union; qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais… euh, les témoins ?

Harry secoua le tête avec un air amusé, Drago eut la même réaction. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, entre les mariés, les témoins et Dumbledore.

- Bon et ben, Severus, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Severus ne se fit pas prier deux fois. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait un tel bonheur…

_Je me lève jour après jour _

_C'est un jour ordinaire _

_J'en connais déjà le cours _

_Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire _

_Que je dois faire _

_Parce qu'on a jamais le choix _

_De ses murs, de sa terre _

_Qui nous enferme à l'étroit _

_L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire _

_Mais pourquoi faire _

Jour après jours, les mêmes nouvelles, les même douleurs. Les mangemorts ont retrouvé ses parents. Il n'est pas arrivé à temps, il a vu mourir les parents de celle qu'il aimait de la main de celui qui avait été ce qu'il ressemblait à un amis. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. C'était à son tour de la soutenir.

_Je sais qu'un jour, ton tour viendra _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est condamner _

_Fils de rien ou fils de Roi _

_Où que tu seras, je serais à tes côtés _

_Il y a toujours cet ange au fond de toi _

_Où que tu iras près à te consoler… _

- Severus…

- Hum ?

- Il faut que je te dise…je suis enceinte…

Severus fit tomber sa fiole de potion, faisant fondre la table au passage. Il s'approcha doucement du visage tendu et caressa la joue avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète tout de même.

- Oh jamais, jamais, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassa à nouveau, j'espère qu'il ou elle aura ton nez.

_Être aimée comme je t'aime semblait suffire _

_J'en ai même oublié de te le dire _

_Laisse moi essayer s'il est encore temps _

_S'il te reste du temps _

_Au moins essayer le dire autrement _

_Ou juste me laisser encore du temps _

_Rien qu'un instant pour çà _

_Encore du temps j'ai tant entendu déjà _

_De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas… _

Le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise, une chute, un hurlement de tristesse et de désespoir. Des bruits de pas qui se précipite, un ami fidèle qui la soutient, un « frère » qui la prend dans ses bras, un « ami » jaloux qui ricane et un Dumbledore qui, devant la Grande Salle entière, vient d'annoncer l'enlèvement d'un professeur des potions. Une certitude, la mort dans d'horribles souffrances. Jamais il ne reviendra. Il les laisse seuls…

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine ; _

_Le repos éternel, donne-leur Seigneur_

_et lux perpetua luceat, luceat eis. _

_et que la lumière éternelle brille _

_sur decet hymnus, Deus, hymnus Deus, in Sion, _

_À Toi est due la louange, ô Dieu de Sion,_

_et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem._

_et on accomplit les voeux qu'on te fait dans Jérusalem_

_Exaudi orationem meam ; _

_Exauce ma prière,_

_ad te omnis caro veniet. _

_Que tout être de chair vienne à Toi_

_Requiem aeternam... _

_Le repos éternel..._

Ron, le traitre. Ron et son dégoût face au ventre s'arrondissant. Ron qui n'était sensé rien savoir. Ron et sa jalousie. Ron, et son fardeau. Ron et le corps qu'il déposa devant Poudlard. Ron et un corps sans vie. Ron et Severus…

Les pleurs d'une femme, son amour dévoilé au grand jour. Les bras rassurants d'un ami, qui montre qu'il sait la vérité. L'épaule d'un frère, qui prouve son allégeance à tous.

_J'ai mal, j'ai mal si simplement au plus profond de moi _

_Et toi si tu m'entends, toi aussi tu as froid _

_Dis moi que tu ne peux pas répondre de ce qu'ils font pour toi _

_Qu'ils ont dû tout confondre, que tu n'était pas là… _

Les mois passent, elle est seule. Elle passe souvent ses journées assise sur la tombe onyx. Ses amis tentent de la sortir de sa torpeur mais rien n'y fais. Plus qu'une semaine. Une semaine et leur enfant sera là. Combien de nuits avaient-ils passés tout les deux à tenter de trouver un prénom. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est dans l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui ses amis sont là. Ça aurait dû être Severus. C'est lui qui aurait dû être là pour tenir dans ses bras Gregory Severus Prince. Lui et personne d'autre. Une amère journée de mai…

_Là où toute une vie s'achève,_

_Un nouveau défi se lève,_

_Même un amour qui meurt peut renaître _

_Pour un autre départ _

_Pour un autre peut-être _

La guerre est finie. Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Elle a tué Ron le traitre, celui qui lui avait volé sa vie. Celui qui lui avait volé son avenir. Elle va mieux et fait ses bagages. Fleur et Bill lui ont loué une maison en France. Loin de tout, loin de l'agitation de l'Après-Guerre. Il ne sont que quatre a savoir où elle part. Où se trouve sa nouvelle vie.

_D'un pas entre ciel et terre, _

_Entre vous et nous, _

_Un chemin qui s'est ouvert _

_Un lien, malgré les barrières, _

_Qui ne tient qu'à nous _

_Un voyage qu'il faudrait faire, _

_Un voyage presque ordinaire. _

Elle regarda la pierre onyx, les yeux emplis d'amour. Voilà onze ans qu'elle n'était pas venue, mais rien n'avait changé. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envi de le rejoindre, combien de fois le visage de leur fils l'en avait empêché ? Elle avait une nouvelle vie maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle allait commencer sa première année en tant que professeur de métamorphose, en compagnie de Harry pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Drago pour les potions. Aujourd'hui Gregory entait à Poudlard. Résignée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe et prit la direction du château.

_Personne n'est obligé de tout accepter _

_On peut sans rien renier vouloir avancer _

_Qu'importe le passé qu'on porte derrière soi _

_On ne peut pas croire que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas _

_Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé _

_Tout ce qu'on peut prédire se passe à côté _

_On survit au pire pour encore être là_

_On sait comment, il reste à savoir pourquoi_

- Miss, Mr, je suis au regret de vous dire que le professeur Mcgonagall a décidé de prendre un retraite bien méritée. Aussi, permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Mrs Hermione Prince.

Hermione entra. Elle jeta un œil aux élèves qui la saluait avant de traverser la salle pour se rendre à la table des professeurs. À la dernière place de libre. Celle de Severus. Drago voulut se déplacer, mais elle secoua la tête avec le sourire. C'est vrai, peut importe le passé qu'on porte derrière soi, il faut viser le futur. Elle est en vie, ses amis sont en vie… et Greg est a Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas une surprise venant d'un jeune garçon aussi bavard et aimable que son père, qui aura fort heureusement hérité du nez de sa mère. Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes….

* * *

Alors... Petit message à Reiina-chan : Oh Yunyun, pourquoi es-tu Yunyun ? Pourquoi ne là tu pas lu lorsque je te l'ai proposé ?

Pour Ellixma : J'ai adoré les trucs de Mardi soir. tu sais y faire XD

et Pour tout les autres... Merci de me lire !


End file.
